1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to water conditioning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to portable water conditioning systems having diversion devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Water conditioners that condition incoming tap water for use in one or more tasks are known. The conditioned water can be used for various cleaning tasks such as, but not limited to cleaning of exterior windows, cleaning of vehicles, cleaning of solar panels/arrays, building, awnings, stone, and others.
As used herein, the term “conditioned water” shall mean water that has been filtered, (distilled), deionized, demineralized (e.g., via reverse osmosis), softened, anti-scaled, exposed to any other water treatment process—including the addition of one or more additives or components, and any combinations thereof. Thus, water conditioners can provide the conditioned water using different types of conditioning or filtering media.
It is known to assemble multiple water conditioners, which utilize different conditioning or filtering media, into water conditioning systems to provide the desired conditioned water. For example, some prior art water conditioning systems pass the incoming water through a pre-filter, in the form of a barrier filter or a reverse osmosis filter prior to passing the pre-filtered water through a deionizing resin filter.
It has been determined by the present disclosure that water conditioning systems are becoming increasingly complex with multiple conditioners and multiple types of conditioning media. Thus, it has been determined that such water conditioning systems require diversion devices that control the flow of water to optimize utilization of the conditioning media in the different conditioners.